thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Saturday
Zak Saturday is the 11-year-old (he turns 12 in "Kur Parts 1&2, turns 13 in "Life in the Underground") major character of the show. The son of Doc and Drew Saturday, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found (specifically, he was conceived shortly before the discovery). Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent. Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. Role in Falica's Overact He is the one of the hypnotised zombie to sereve his masters. During the first battle with the Titans, He and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Description Zak's primary weapon is the Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu, which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. Zak also seems stronger and more durable than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in "The Vengeance of Hibagon" and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in "Black Monday". For awhile, it was believed that if the cryptid Kur was ever unleashed, Zak would be the only one with the power to stop it. However, in the season one finale "Kur Rising", after Zak defeated the creature that was believed to be Kur, the Kur-sensing Naga relic Doyle had repaired glowed not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's, meaning Kur was in fact Zak the entire time. Jay Stephens has confirmed that Zak is actually Kur reincarnated. It was eventually learned that the Kur Stone Doc and Drew discovered before Zak's birth contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the energy was released from the stone and found a new host, namely, the unborn Zak. This was because, as Rani Nagi said, it was a much more dangerous form as it could exist between the worlds of humans and cryptids. This meant that Zak is half-cryptid. Despite the Saturdays trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out through unexplained means and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. The Nagas have also sought him, intending to have him embrace his inner nature and become their new master. Following Rani Nagi's attack on Manhattan, Zak and Fiskerton are approached by V.V. Argost, who offers Zak a deal that will "help him master his Kur abilities." Zak agreed to the plan, though Argost has informed him that he has his own hidden agenda. Zak later told Doyle (in secret) to find out as much as he can about Argost's past. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in "The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl", Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them. In "Into the Mouth of Darkness" it was revealed that some cryptids such as fesk are love of Zak because of his Kur power. Epsilon and Francis' people also think that Zak is "a time bomb waiting to explode" and insist that they help train him. Although he has aged 2 years, not much has changed about his appearance, although he has grown a bit taller. As a result of 'War of the Cryptids', he no longer has his powers. Zak is known as fearless, reckless and unpredictable.It is hinted that Zak has feelings for a thief girl named Wadi(stated in Curse of The Stolen Tiger and Life In The Underground. Appearance Zak is lean built and average height and weight for his age (11-13) but is shown to have somewhat above average strength. He has either a sweet smile or a cocky grin ( He has a small cock.) throughout the series. Zak has black hair, eyes and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but Caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. Personality Zak is described as being reckless and irresponsible. This is mostly because he believes that his parents are babying him, and thus tries to prove himself. Though he is also quite smart and caring for cryptids and his family. He has always felt close to cryptids, as seen when he conforts Fiskerton when he adjusts to life with the saturdays, protecting him from Komodo, and welcoming in Zon, as well as setting free numerous cryptids in Cryptids Vs. Cryptids, and again in the Unblinking Eye. His intelligence shown when he managed to outsmart Argost, whom calls himself the world's most dangerous mind, by "Influencing" Munya, something that Argost didn't even think would be possible. He is also a capable stradigist, managing to hold his own against Tsul Kalu without a scratch or perminate damage, something which Doc did but came back with an electrified hairdoo, and one blind eye. After learning that he is Kur, Zak started to be less confident, and started to think and fear he might turn evil. He is also quite to make friends or at least find common ground between them. Like he did with Francis, Ulraj, Wadi, Tsul Kalu, Tina, the cryptids in Life in the Underground, Fiskerton, Zon, and possibly Komodo. Power Zak Saturday's Power is his ability to control cryptids. It influences cryptids to do things Zak wants them to. If the cryptid does not want to do it all his powers are void, but in Kur Rising, the Antarica creature obiously didn't want to be defeated and spend another millinium in Antartica but Zak was able to controled that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaked as Kur yet, this may hinted how powerfull Kur really is. His power is boosted by The Claw along with ancient artifacts. His power was discovered in the comic The Cannibal Curse. His eyes glow orange along with the Claw when he attempts to use this sometimes, when he is not holding the Claw, his hands glow. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Claw which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy or inside the antartic cyptid. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in "Kur Rising". In the episode Kur Rising, when Naga Kur Detector glows brightly near Zak, his eyes glow yellow instead of orange. The reason Zak got his power is because he's Kur, the cryptid that could control other cryptids. Trivia (being 12-year-old up to Kur Part 1-2, and 13 up to Life in the Underground), not much has changed about his appearance, although he has grown a bit taller. *Though it is possible that he turned twelve in Life in the Underground, sense he was eleven during Kur Rising, and six months later he was twelve, so it is possible that Jay (In the beginning of Kur Part One Where it said twelve years ago) and Doc were simply rounding up to twelve since his birthday was so close. Therefor Zak has only age one year, and will age two years in season three, of course this could be revealed in season 3. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Action Heroes/Heroines